My Zikki story
by cutemary102
Summary: Rikki has an unexpected suprise will she keep Zane close or let him slip away.


MY ZIKKI STORY

This is a Zikki story about unexpected things happening and getting through it all. I hope you like it!

**R**I**K**K**I**

I walked to see Zane sitting on the boardwalk. He was thinking I could tell. His expression was pained he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey!" he said

"Hey!" I responded

"You've been acting weird all week. It's like one minute your all happy then your about to rip my head off." He kinda laughed

"Are you saying I have anger issues?" I shouted

"No I was just saying." He said defensively

"Well you know sometimes you should shut up!" I shouted

"See you're doing it again I mean this fight is over nothing. You're getting all worked up over nothing!"

"You know what Zane forget it I'll leave if you want me to." I said quietly.

"Damnit Rikki can't you just be normal. Quit acting like such a drama queen you don't always have to cry to get what you want." Zane shouted

"Well maybe if you quit acting like such a jerk I will" I was holding back tears

"You know you attitude is really pissing me off it's just so **Bitchy**!"

**Zane**

Her face paled and I knew I shouldn't have said that. I automatically reached out for her. She jumped back pushing me away. I knew something was wrong. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground. She took two steps back and turned and bolted.

***R***I***K***K***I***

I ran as fast as I could. Tears streaming down my face. I bumped into Cleo and Emma but I didn't bother to say sorry. I wasn't my fault I was acting like such a bitch I burst through the door and went into my room.** "DAMN Hormones!" **I screamed. I got up and I looked in the fridge and got out the Ben & Jerry's Double Fudge ice cream I had been waiting to eat. I took into my room and slammed the door.

**Cleo**

I walked along the boardwalk to see Zane.

"Zane! How come Rikki was crying?" I said

"Cause I told her that she was acting like a bitch." Zane said regretfully

My mouth fell open and so did Emma's. I lunged forward at him but Emma grabbed onto my arm.

"You have no idea what Rikki is going through you're such a bastard!" I shouted

"Cleo don't we promised." Emma said calmly

"No Emma I'm tired of everyone treating Rikki like crap when they have no idea." Cleo said

"No idea what do you mean?" Zane said confused  
"She's pregnant Zane. With you're babies." Cleo said

"Well I guess I am a bastard." Zane bit down on his lip

"Yeah you are." Cleo and Emma said in unison.

***R***I***K***K***I***

My dad poked his head in my bedroom. He smiled watching me eat the Double Fudge ice cream. I put the ice cream down and buried my face in the pillow that was soaked in tears.

"Why am I crying I mean I don't need Zane I can handle it. Besides I have two new men Ben & Jerry!" I said

"Um sweetie Zane's here and he wants to talk to you."

"Well dad tell him I don't need him and I never want to see him again."

"Rikki he came all the way here. Just talk to him."

You can always count on dad to persuade you.

"Fine let him in." I said

Zane came in quietly and stood by the door. I picked up the pillow I had my face buried in and threw it at his head.

"I hate you! I talked to him dad now he can go!" I shouted

"Please Rikki I didn't know." Zane walked over to me and sat on my bed

"But you didn't let me tell you either." I said avoiding eye contact

"I'm sorry ok." He said

I got up and pulled out the pink shirt and blue jean skirt I was going to wear. I took out the cheerleading flyer too and filled it out. He frowned.

"You hate cheerleaders!" he said

"Well I thought I'd try it just to see if it sucks." I said

"Ok!" he said frowning

"Just give me time to think! Just get out of my house ok!" I yelled

He walked out and left.

The next day at cheerleading try outs…

Cleo and Rikki's POV

We walked in together we saw two girls doing the splits trying to stretch Cleo looked scared. I smiled a little and said "It's going to be ok Cleo." She sighed deeply and dropped her bag and sat on the floor. I did the same Zane was sitting on the bleachers and so was Lewis. Cleo waved and smiled at him he smiled back. I spread my legs out and put my feet to Cleo's. I reached for her hands and pulled her towards me then she did that to me. I lifted my torso and pushed forward into the Chinese splits. Cleo's jaw dropped.

"What? I stretch a lot." I laughed as the coach came in. "Okay you big fans a pep how bout we get started by letting the new girls go first. Ok Cleo and…Rikki." We stood up and Hot N' Cold blasted out of the speakers.

I did my best and I watched Cleo the whole time I didn't bother to look out on the bleachers. We turned around did a walk over then did the splits as it ended.

We watched the other girls go and then we left the gym.

The next day….

Rikki's POV

I scanned the list and saw that I had no check by my name in the cheerleader section "I didn't get in." I said "That's impossible!" she scanned the list and screamed smiling "I got in. And you…you…you are the CAPTAIN!!!" she screamed "What?!?!" I shouted scanning the list again "Move over people new Captain coming through." Miriam said pushing her way past then her eyes widening as she found her name "A CALLBACK!!!" she screamed. Tiffany looked kind of scared "What's a callback?" she whispered "Anyone who gets a callback doesn't make the team. But who cares let see the pathetic loser that's captain….RIKKI!!" she screamed "Yeah I' m the captain sorryyou didn't get a spot on the team. Oh wait that was a lie I'm really glad you didn't." I said "Oh its doesn't matter because Zane came crawling back to me. Saying how much he missed me and liked me. I'm getting everything I wanted." She said with a smirk "I don't believe you." I said shaking my head "Well why don't you ask Zane yourself." She said pointing behind me. I turned around breathing hard to see him looking at me "Rikki." He whispered. I knew I couldn't get out of this by running or just acting like nothing was wrong. I realized that I was stuck the crowd was coming closer. I felt dizzy and my head hurt. My legs gave in and I broke down and cried. He reached out for me but I slapped his arm away leaving a red bruise "Oww!" he shouted. I got up and wiped my tears away. I clutched my stomach as the pain started. I tried to push my way through the crowd but I couldn't so I leaned against the lockers and sat down. The crowd ceased and I got up and ran through it Zane grabbed my arm before I could "Zane if you don't let go I sware your life will be a living hell!" I screamed. I opened my locker and grabbed the bucket out and threw up into it Cleo sat down next to me and rubbed my back. Miriam walked over "Oh look the little rebel has anorexia no wonder her boyfriend didn't want her." She said with a laugh. I couldn't take it anymore I got and held onto her shoulders running her into the locker I grabbed her hair and banged her head against the locker. I punched her in the nose and blood poured out. "Look what you did…OWW…my nose you…you BITCH!" I punched her in the jaw and I heard a crack she screamed out in pain. I felt the nausea come back as I ran over to my bucket and threw up. I got up with my bucket and walked out the school door. Zane followed me "What do you want?" I said not looking back "I want to talk." He said "What is there to talk about Zane!!! The fact that you're back together with Miriam! The fact that I'm carrying your child! And the fact that you're a bastard! Ok then lets talk!" I screamed when we got to the front of my house "Rikki I'm not back together with her." He said quietly "Bullshit!" I screamed I walked into my house and slammed the door. Hoping he would come after me.

To be continued….


End file.
